Fox Alistair/History
Events *40th Vytal Festival *Battle of Beacon Battles Background Fox was born a blind orphan in Vacuo, hailing from a tribe called Kenyte. During his time in the tribe, his peers and family considered him weak due to his disability. At one point, his parents were killed when a part of the settlement was destroyed in a sinkhole, resulting in him being taken care of by the tribe in a communal fashion. Fox was trained to fight by his honorary uncle, Copper, as he was the one person in the tribe who didn’t view him as a frail boy. Copper was eventually killed by a loner from the tribe who wanted something he had, resulting in the tribe killing the murderer as punishment. Because of this, Fox decided to turn to Beacon Academy with the goal of protecting others who couldn’t protect themselves. ''RWBY First Year During his first year at Beacon, Fox went through the Beacon Academy Initiation with the desk of finding a relic in the Emerald Forest. There, he found a partner in Coco Adel, and along with Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi, formed Team CFVY. ;Media Covering These Events *RWBY: After the Fall'' Second Year, First Semester Fox, like most Beacon students, watched the Beacon Academy Initiation take place. He grew a high amount of respect for Team RWBY, as they had quickly earned a hotshot reputation at Beacon. Shortly after the Initiation, Fox and Yatsuhashi Daichi confronted Weiss Schnee about her attitude, much to her dismay. He also met Ruby Rose, and along with Coco, helped advise the new Huntress-in-training. ;Media Covering These Events *''RWBY: After the Fall'' Second Year, Second Semester During their second semester, team CFVY was sent on a mission to the settlement of Lower Cairn near Mountain Glenn, supervised by Professor Port. There, they found the settlement to not only be wiped out, but completely flattened by the Grimm. Along with his team, Fox found six survivors from the Grimm, a family of a father, a mother, and four children hiding in a nearby cave. While attempting to rescue the family, the father was killed by an Ursa that attacked the Huntsmen, causing the mother and children to run back to their cave. To the Huntsmen-in-trainings' horror, the cave was then crushed by a Goliath that was rampaging nearby. Team CFVY evacuated from the settlement which had been completely lost, and their mission was considered an outright failure. Team CFVY was originally supposed to handle the dance in "Dance Dance Infiltration", but due to unforeseen circumstances in their mission, that duty was passed to Team RWBY. The team finally appear for a brief time in "Field Trip", with Coco Adel leading the way as the team disembarks from their airship. Fox and the rest of his team, assisted by Professor Peter Port, arrive in a Bullhead to provide reinforcements for Team RWBY, who are busy defending Vale from the Grimm hordes during the events of "Breach". After Fox uses Sharp Retribution to destroy a large group of Grimm, Coco eventually takes over the fight. ;Media Covering These Events *''RWBY: After the Fall'' *"Field Trip" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament In "Round One", Fox is briefly seen on the fairgrounds of the Vytal Festival as Team RWBY find their lunch. Fox and his team are also competing in the tournament, representing Beacon Academy and the Kingdom of Vale. Team CFVY wins their off-screen match in the team round of the tournament, but Fox is not selected to progress into the doubles round. As he watches teammates Coco and Yatsuhashi Daichi lose the doubles round from the sidelines, he comforts Velvet Scarlatina with his hand on her shoulder. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One" *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Lessons Learned" The Battle of Beacon Fox is among the group of students present at Amity Colosseum at the beginning of this Grimm attack on Vale. His weapon flies to the floating arena in a rocket-propelled locker. After a Giant Nevermore breaks into the stadium and is defeated, he is among the students that choose to fight this battle rather than flee. The group takes an Air Bus to Beacon Academy where they engage the Grimm. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" ''RWBY: After the Fall Following the Battle of Beacon, Fox, along with his team, stays in Vale for a short while to help Glynda Goodwitch secure the city. Eventually, team CFVY decides to move on to new things, and with Glynda's support, transfers to Shade Academy. At Shade, Team CFVY receives a distress call from the settlement of Gossan due to a Grimm invasion. They find the settlement destroyed and aid the survivors in reaching the settlement of Feldspar. After Grimm invade Feldspar, the team successfully leads the nomads to Coquina without any casualties. Additionally, with the aid of his team, Fox uncovers a plot set by Carmine Esclados and Bertilak Celadon to traffic humans for an unknown employer known as the Crown and subsequently arrests the two. When they arrive at the settlement of Coquina, Team CFVY encounters Team SSSN, who informs Fox and the rest of the team about the events that transpired in the Battle of Haven. ;Media Covering These Events *RWBY: After the Fall'' References Category:History pages